


Fidgeting With My Heart

by jessepinkmans



Category: Fidget Spinners
Genre: Body Horror, Clones, Crack, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Transfiguration, fidget spinners - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessepinkmans/pseuds/jessepinkmans
Summary: Meelk is a liar, this is mine. Tragic story of a kid and their spinner





	Fidgeting With My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pawgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawgod/gifts).



It was a late summer afternoon, the sun was shining brightly and the wind was hot as usual. There was nothing to do even though school was out. I was standing outside of Kentucky Fried Chicken with one hand in my pocket and the other spinning away on my fidget spinner. I'd been waiting for my order for fifty minutes and they still hadn't finished microwaving their raw chicken. 

 

I felt my fidgeter hand cramping up and I tried to let of the spinner to give it a break but it felt stuck. I wasn't one to worry so I just calmly tried to remove the spinner with my other hand. No luck. It was completely glued to my fingers. The problem was, there was no glue anywhere on it. 

 

I felt an excruciating pain takeover my hand as the spinner expanded onto my fingers, engulfing them tightly. I couldn't scream. The pain was unbearable and it wouldn't stop growing. My whole hand was covering with the blue arms of the spinners and it began to spin. It spun and spun as it took over my entire arm at a rapid rate. I wanted to call for help but the entire place was empty, even the KFC employees weren't there anymore.

 

The entire parking lot was empty, the sun light was dimming down and my vision was going blurry. My neck was being taken over by the spinner as it continued growing. I knew I wasn't going to make it. My entire body had gone stiff and I couldn't fight it. I wanted to cry, I didn't want to die like this. I didn’t want to start spinning, I didn’t want to be taken over by this thing.

 

My mouth opened as I screamed loudly, I was finally woken up from this terror but it was too late. The spinner began fidgeting its way into my mouth as it muted me. My voice was trapped and I so was I. All I could do was sit there and accept the pain, it was going to be over sooner or later. There was no chance of surviving. 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont understand how my life came to be this way but i am haunted by the spinners. everywhere i go i see the fucking fidget spinners. im sure that when i have children, the will be spinners as well. they have overcome my life and i am telling you this because this story is a peek into my real life. the spinner life. this is not a joke this is a cry for help


End file.
